The three bears
by akl110998233
Summary: When one of Faetal's friend decides to visit, Vane has to pretend to be Faetal's ex boyfriend Michael to impress her. The only thing is they are still an item as Faetal (the girl with a reputation of telling the truth) hasn't been exactly truthful. Will Vane and Faetal be able to pull together to impress this friend or will they fall out forever?
1. The friend

**A/N: Hey another new splatalot story, sorry I've been bit rubbish at updating mine recently but I am currently writing new chapters for two of my splatalot stories now. Well enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own splatalot**

Vane was going through the post when he saw a postcard with a picture of a beach and wish you were here on it. He turned it around and saw it was from his fellow defenders minus Faetal. They had all gone to Spain to meet the fans.

"Thanks for inviting us." Vane thought to himself.

He entered the kitchen and dropped the post on the table and opened the fridge when…

"Vane." Faetal shouted.

Vane turned around and saw Faetal come into the kitchen.

"Faetal, what can I do for you." Vane said making a mayo based sandwich.

"Do you know where the other defenders are?" She asked.

"We got a postcard this morning, they're in Spain." Vane told her.

Faetal saw the postcard and read it.

"Now, what am I meant to do?" Faetal said to herself.

"Come again." Vane asked.

"Nothing, it's just one of my friends coming round." Faetal replied.

"So what's the problem?" Vane asked confused.

"It's nothing really." Faetal said, "Well the thing is I had this boyfriend Michael and we broke up months ago."

"So?" Vane asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I didn't tell her we broke up and she thinks we're still together and she wants to meet him." Faetal explained.

"Why don't you tell her the truth?" Vane said.

"Because I have a reputation of telling the truth." Faetal replied, "Luckily she hasn't met him so I guess…"

"No." Vane replied leaving the kitchen.

"You don't know what I'm going to say." Faetal exclaimed.

"You want me to be this boyfriend Michael so you can keep up your reputation." Vane explained.

"Please." Faetal begged, "It'll be okay."

"How? There is no way on earth that you would date a guy like me." Vane explained.

"Okay, fair point but it will work please." Faetal begged again, "I mean if she asks you a question just vaguely answer it."

Later on that day:

"Do you know what Faetal asked me?" Vane asked on the phone to Skabb.

"No, but be quick." Skabb said.

"She asked me if I could pretend to be her boyfriend so she can keep up her reputation for her friend." Vane explained.

"Seriously." Skabb said shocked, "How are you going to pull that off?"

"Don't know bro." Vane admitted, "But apparently she'll make it work."

"So you agreed then." Skabb replied.

"I didn't say that, we'll see what her friend is like." Vane said ending the call.

Vane wandered back into the kitchen to get his second dinner and to escape Faetal from her endless begging. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Vane heard Faetal go and answer it, and then he heard screaming. Vane, no being a fan of cardio, quickly walked to the screaming. He saw Faetal hugging another girl.

"You're early." Faetal told the mystery girl.

"I know but I couldn't wait to see you, it's been months." The girl said.

Faetal and the girl turned around and saw Vane.

"This is my friend Edda." Faetal introduced, "The friend who is visiting for a few days. I told you earlier"

"Yo Edda." Vane said then sighed, "I'm Michael, Faetal's boyfriend."

"Well hello there, I must say I'm shocked Faetal doesn't normal got for men like you." Edda said.

"Well Faetal is full of surprises." Vane said then quickly glared at her.

"Vane why don't you get Edda's bags." Faetal offered.

Vane left the castle and saw the black car outside the castle; he opened the boot and saw all of the bags she had packed.

"I thought she was staying for a few days."

Vane carried all 6 of the heavy bags into the castle.

"Where do you want them?" Vane asked struggling.

"In the spare room on the girls' level." Faetal replied.

"But's that at the top of the castle." Vane moaned, "That's 3 flights of stairs."

"Now come on, from what Faetal's been telling me about you, I'm sure you can handle it." Edda encouraged him.

Vane smiled at Edda and made his way up the 3 flights of stairs. He kicked open the spare room door and dumped the bags on the bed. Vane then very slowly made his way back down the stairs.

"This place needs a lift."

He managed to get down to the bottom of the stairs where Faetal literally jumped on him.

"There's my papa bear." Faetal said rubbing her nose against his, "What took you so long?"

"Umm, I couldn't open the door." Vane said confused and slightly scared.

"Aww that's cute you have pet names for each other." Edda observed, "So Michael what's Faetal's."

"Mama bear." Vane said unsure.

"Aww that is so cute." Edda said but squealing the cute, "Just like in the 3 bears."

"No." Vane answered back immediately, then noticed that Faetal and Edda looked confused, "There is no baby bear."

Edda and Faetal laughed at Vane's comment.

"Well not yet anyway." Edda said.

"Nope there will never be a baby bear." Vane whispered quietly enough so only Faetal could hear it.

So then Edda went to find the TV remote.

"Faetal get off me." Vane warned, "I can't stand any longer."

Faetal was about to reply when Edda announced she had found the remote. Just a she turned around to switch on the TV, Vane pushed Faetal off him causing her to lose her balance but the irony was that Vane only pushed Faetal off him because he was about to lose his balance. So in conclusion both defenders fell on the ground. Faetal jumped back up and joined her friend on the sofa while Vane slowly got back up and sat next to Faetal on the sofa.

2 hours later the trio were in bed. Vane and Faetal both decided that they should stay in their own rooms despite Edda remarks about knowing what they got up to which kept creeping Vane out. Before she went to bed, Faetal visited Vane in his bedroom.

"Thank you for doing this." Faetal said sitting on the edge of his bed

"It's okay apart from the pet names, the nose rube and can I ask what have you been putting in your emails?" Vane said at once.

"Okay, so I wasn't slightly that truthful." Faetal admitted.

"Slightly Faetal, Pinocchio's nose won't be as big as yours." Vane said trying to show Faetal how dishonest she had been.

"Listen, it's only two more days." Faetal told him, "Anyway once this is done, we can break up."

"Two more days." Vane repeated.

"Yes." Faetal clarified.

Faetal was about to leave when Edda entered the room.

"Well hello lovebirds." She greeted, "I'm not ruining anything am I?"

"No I was just leaving." Faetal said getting up.

"What don't you get a proper good night?" Edda exclaimed.

Faetal turned around to look at Vane.

"Good night." Vane said normally.

"Oh come on you don't have to be that formal, give her a kiss."

Faetal leaned her face in so Vane can kiss her cheek. He did a very quick kiss on her cheek then she left with Edda.

"Night." She called out.


	2. Shopping

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my little guinea pigs, which died yesterday morning. RIP and love you.**

Vane was busy eating his breakfast when Edda came into the kitchen.

"Morning lover boy." She said getting our some slices of bread.

"Yo Edda." Vane greeted putting on a fake smile.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked.

"Umm, I think you and Faetal are going shopping." Vane told her.

Just then Faetal entered the kitchen and smiled at Vane and Edda.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." Edda greeted back.

"Yo Faetal." Vane greeted.

"Vane- Michael, is it okay if we go shopping?" Faetal asked.

"Yep sure." Vane replied finishing off his breakfast, "Have a good time."

"We will." Edda said then looked at Vane.

"Problem?" Vane asked.

"Nothing it's just how different you guys are from other couples." She explained.

"We're not different." Faetal exclaimed, "Are we?"

"Ummm, I don't think we are." Vane answered.

"It's just well; some boyfriends would give their girlfriends some cash or something." Edda said.

"I would give Faetal some cash…" Vane said, "But I don't have any on me."

"Yeah and we like to buy things with our own money." Faetal finished off, "You better be getting ready the bus leaves in 30 minutes."

"The bus?" Edda asked, "I'm not being rude but its so working class, back at home my chauffer would drive me everywhere."

Faetal looked at her in an of course look and Vane looked like he was about to kill her.

"Why don't I give you a lift?" Vane said trying to hide the spite.

"Oh that would be lovely thank you." Edda said going off to get changed.

"Faetal, you never told me how stuck up she is." Vane told her.

"Okay, so she's a big success anyway she isn't that bad." Faetal tried to explain.

"That's why you didn't tell her you broke up with Michael." Vane concluded, "This isn't about your truth reputation at all. It's about getting one over with her."

"It is not." Faetal exclaimed shocked, "It is about my truth reputation."

Vane gave her a really look.

"Okay so maybe if I had something she didn't …" Faetal explained and Vane gave a smug look, "But I only did it to make myself feel better. Do you know how smug she is about stuff?"

Vane sighed, 15 minutes later Edda was ready. The trio left the castle and got in Vane's car. They were 5 minutes into the journey and Vane decided to put the radio on to cover up the silence. He tuned into a station and summer nights from grease were playing. Vane was about to turn it over when Faetal stopped him.

"I like this song." She told him, "Summer loving happened so fast."

Faetal began to sing the song; Vane laughed a bit, the pair both forgot that Edda was in the back seat listening to them. Soon Vane joined in.

"Summer dreams ripped at the seams." They both sang together, "But, oh those summer nights."

"Didn't realise you like Grease." Faetal said to Vane.

"I don't." Vane said embarrassed, "It's a well-known song, I hear it everywhere."

"Well that was tune full." Edda said scaring and interrupting the pair.

Vane braked hard on the car making it stop suddenly.

"We're here." Vane said.

The pair got out and made their way to the shop. Edda dragged Faetal to the nearest perfume shop; she kept showing Faetal all of the expensive perfume she buys. Faetal nodded politely at every single perfume she showed her. They were in their for around 30 minutes as Edda couldn't chose between 2 of her favourite perfumes. During the 30 minutes Faetal got her phone out and started to text Vane.

_Hey, so bored. Still in perfume shop. F_

_Ha! Wot did u expect? V_

_She has become so self-obsessed. F_

_Just like ur cuz. V_

_True, looks like we're getting somewhere see ya. F_

_See ya F. V_

Faetal put her phone away and smiled at Edda, when she made her way to her with a little bag.

"Are we ready?" She asked.

"Yep." Faetal replied happily.

The pair entered every shop. Edda would automatically go off to find the expensive range while Faetal browsed through it all. She picked out a few outfits while Edda was struggling with all of hers as she picked every outfit out from the rack. Faetal looked at her and shook her head then joined her in the changing room. Faetal couldn't help but notice that every outfit Edda tried on looked perfect on her unlike when she tried her outfits on. Faetal had no idea how much time had passed but she got a text from 'Michael' asking her where they are. She quickly texted him back telling him the shop name. Soon Vane turned up while the girls were still testing their outfits.

"Hey Michael." Edda greeted.

"What? Oh yeah hi." Vane greeted, "Are you girls nearly finished?"

"I am." Edda replied, "Faetal is still testing."

Faetal came out in an outfit that she had tested 2 times already.

"I'm not sure it suits me." She said.

"Umm, I'm not sure either." Edda said looking at it, "It kinda brings out your cheeks and tummy."

Faetal looked a bit insulted by the comments.

"I think it looks fine." Vane told her, "I think Edda's over analysing it."

Faetal smiled at him and bought the outfit. Then they returned back to the castle. Edda ran through the castle doors, heading to her room while Faetal and Vane strolled into the castle.

"Thanks for earlier." Faetal said, "She can be a bit…"

"Posh, smug." Vane suggested.

"She is okay some times." Faetal told him, "Vane, did you really think that outfit looked okay on me?"

"Yeah it looks fine, it looked better on you then Edda's outfits looked on her." Vane replied.

"Really, because I thought all of Edda's outfits looked perfect on her." Faetal admitted.

"No I mean they look okay but you looked better." Vane said.

The pair heard Edda come back down the stairs.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys, I have a conference call now." Edda said, "That place can't run without me."

"That's okay; Faetal and I were hoping to spend some quality time together." Vane explained.

"We were?" Faetal asked confused.

"Well you guys have a great time." Edda said leaving.

"Where are we going?" Faetal asked.

"I don't know I just need to escape Edda." Vane admitted, "Actually put that new outfit on."

Faetal grabbed her shopping bag and went to get changed. She ran into her room and quickly got changed. She reapplied her makeup and did her hair again. She overheard Edda on the phone, she sounded quite stressed. Faetal would have knocked to make sure everything was okay but she knew how busy Edda would be and that she hated being interrupted even if it's general chit chat. Faetal walked into the main room.

"Ready." She said.

"Let's go."


	3. Date

"So, where are you taking me?" Faetal asked linking arms with Vane.

"Umm, I don't really know, let's make it up as we go along." Vane told her.

Faetal agreed and the pair walked into town. Faetal had never been into town in the dark before. All of the lights were on, some were for decoration and some were to show off their restaurant. Vane had been into town lots of times as he was always hungry and emptied the fridge a lot so therefore had to go into town to get his food.

"Faetal." Vane said.

"Mmm." Faetal replied looking at the lights.

"What kind of food do you like?" He asked.

"Anything really, as long as it isn't greasy." She told him.

"Okay, then come this way." Vane said taking the lead.

Faetal followed him to this small restaurant on the corner of the street. Music was playing in the background.

"Vane welcome back." The waiter said.

"Hey." Vane greeted back.

"So I take it table for two." The waiter said.

"Yep." Vane confirmed.

"Follow me, you usual place is available." The waiter said taking them to the back of the restaurant.

"Usual place?" Faetal questioned.

"Yeah I come here a lot with Skabb or Tink even Medeva." Vane explained.

Faetal nodded, the waiter introduced them to their table. It was at the back of the restaurant by a window looking out on the town. Faetal could see all of the colourful lights. The waiter gave them the menus. Vane knew what he was having, while Faetal struggled with what she was going to have.

"Do you want a drink?" Vane asked.

"Yeah, get me whatever." Faetal told him while still looking at the menu.

Vane ordered the drinks and Faetal finally chose.

"I'll have my usual." Vane said.

"And I'll have the chicken breast with potatoes." Faetal told the waiter while giving her menu back.

The waiter nodded and entered the kitchen with their orders.

"So Vane what's it like being my 'boyfriend'?" Faetal asked.

"It's okay I guess, nothing really changed except my name." Vane replied.

"Sorry about that." Faetal apologised, "We should do this more."

"What?" Vane exclaimed, "Lying to your friend and pretending to be your boyfriend?"

"No, go out more." Faetal said, "It's nice getting out of the castle."

The pair was interrupted by the waiter appearing with their drinks. Faetal took a sip of her lemonade while Vane took a sip of his coke.

"You okay?" Vane asked when he noticed Faetal looked at bit weird.

"I'm fine, it's just the lemonade is very fizzy." Faetal explained.

The couple spoke for a bit about defending, the other defenders and of course Edda.

"She is stuck up!" Vane exclaimed.

"I promise you she didn't used to be." Faetal swore, "She was fine before she went into business."

"Okay, so she runs a successful business and has lots of money so what?" Vane asked.

"She is the perfect women." Faetal exclaimed, "What have I got that she hasn't."

"Well, a castle, weapons, friends who are defenders, a self-obsessed cousin…" Vane started to list, "And right now a boyfriend."

Faetal was about to say something when the food arrived. Vane started his, so did Faetal. She kept looking out of the window at the lights in the town.

"Do you want to see them?" Vane asked.

"Sorry?" Faetal said drawing her attention to Vane.

"The lights? Do you want to see them up close?" Vane asked.

"Really? Can we?" Faetal said.

"Yeah sure, I'll show you around." Vane said starting on his chips.

Faetal smiled at him in delight and started to eat her dinner a little faster. Vane noticed this and started to eat his meal a little faster as well. 10 minutes later Faetal and Vane were finished and were waiting for the bill.

"So did you enjoy it?" Vane asked.

"Yep, we should defiantly do this some time." Faetal said.

The waiter arrived with the bill, Vane paid and once he did Faetal grabbed her coat and dragged Vane out of the restaurant.

"See you soon." Vane shouted before he left.

"So which way are we going?" Faetal asked grinning.

"This way." Vane said leading her up the high street.

Faetal grabbed Vane hand. After turning many corners and going up many streets, they arrived at a very busy street.

"Cool, all of the stores are out." Vane said pulling Faetal with him.

Faetal looked around at all of the shops and lights. She had never seen anything like it. It was so loud and friendly, people kept saying hello and good evening. Faetal soon realised that Vane wasn't with her and she started panicking.

"Vane?" Faetal shouted slightly scared, "Vane, where are you?"

Faetal was panicking now, she couldn't see him anywhere and see didn't know the way back to the castle, suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. Faetal turned around ready to fight them.

"Wow, Faetal calm down." Vane said stepping back.

"Vane!" Faetal exclaimed hugging him, "I didn't know where you were!"

"Sorry, I just went over there to get you something." Vane explained.

Faetal stopped hugging him and noticed that Vane was holding something.

"Is that for me?" She asked.

Vane handed it to her and Faetal opened it. It was a golf F necklace.

"Oh, thank you Vane, it's beautiful." She said hugging him again.

"Now you have something that you can show off to Edda." Vane said putting it on her

Faetal laughed at the comment, she touched the necklace on her chest, and then to their surprise some fireworks started. Everyone turned around to watch them. The different colours exploded in the sky, lasting seconds. Faetal couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. After Catherine wheels and some colourful rockets the fireworks ended. Faetal looked at her watch and realised that it was passed midnight and she was very sleepy, Faetal then also realised that she was leaning on Vane.

"You tired?" Vane asked.

"A little." Faetal replied yawning.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride home." Vane offered.

"No, its okay, I'm sure I'll survive." Faetal said nearly losing her balance.

Vane crouched down and Faetal jumped on his back. She put her arms tightly around his neck. She was very slowly falling asleep. When Faetal opened her eyes, she realised that she was lying in her bed, she looked at the red digits on her clock 2:48am. It then clicked that she fell asleep on Vane's back. Faetal then touched her chest; her F necklace was still there, then she gazed down at her outfit, she was still wearing her evening clothes. If Faetal wasn't as tired as she was then she would have changed but as she was nearly falling asleep she couldn't be bothered and put her head against the pillow and fell straight to sleep.

The next morning, when Faetal opened her eyes it was broad daylight, she smiled as she leaned up then turned to the clock 9:37am. Faetal looked shocked at the time and jumped out of bed and quickly had a shower and got dressed. She raced down stairs and ran into the kitchen. Vane was in his having his 2nd breakfast.

"Morning." Vane greeted.

"Have you seen the time?" Faetal exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, why are you panicking." Vane asked.

"Because I need to clean the castle and tidy the rooms." Faetal explained.

"Wow hang on their mama bear." Vane said using her pet name, "You're allowed one day off."

Faetal calmed down and sat on the chair, Vane poured her cereal; the Edda came into the kitchen.

"Morning." Edda greeted.

"Morning." Vane and Faetal said together.

"What time did you guys get in?" She asked, "It was pretty late for a date."

"Date?" The couple shouted.

"Yeah what else would it be?" Edda asked.

"Sorry, it was a late night." Faetal said.

"Is that a new necklace?" Edda said pulling Faetal's necklace closer to her.

"Yes and its very special to me." Faetal said making Edda let go.

"I'm glad you guys had a great time. I mean you two hardly show any affection for each other." Edda said leaving to go into the main room.

"Excuse me?" Faetal said following her and Vane not far behind.

"Well I never see you hugging or kissing." Edda said.

"Well maybe we do that in private." Faetal suggested.

"Or you don't love each other anymore. Why don't you just end it?" Edda asked.

"Because we do love each other." Vane told her.

Vane pulled Faetal closer to him and kissed her. Faetal was shocked but went along with it. The kiss would have been perfect and showed Edda that they loved each other. Well it did, apart from the small fact that the other defenders decided to come back from Spain.

"Surpr- What is going on here?" Knightriss yelled.


	4. The aftermath of the kiss

Vane and Faetal pulled a part quickly, Edda was stood there not having a clue what was going on and had no idea who these people were. Kook rushed back to the car.

"Hey Gildar." Kook said standing in front of him so he wouldn't see Vane or Faetal or have to hear them explain why they were kissing.

"Hey, Kook." Gildar trying to dodge him with his hands filled with luggage.

"So, how are you?" Kook asked trying to stop him.

"Kook, we were just talking a minute a go. Has something happened?" Gildar asked getting very suspicious of his fellow defenders behaviour.

"Why would something have happened?" Kook asked panicking.

Meanwhile back in the castle:

"Who are you?" Edda asked Knightriss.

"Who are you more like and why are you here?" Knightriss asked.

"I am visiting Faetal and her boyfriend Michael." Edda explained, "In her castle."

The defenders minus Kook and Gildar looked over at Faetal and Vane.

"So how was Spain?" Vane asked.

Luckily Edda's phone started ringing at that moment, so she left to answer it.

"What was that about?" Knightriss asked.

"Listen I might have told my friend a few white lies." Faetal explained.

"Who's Michael?" Skabb asked confused.

"I am listen guy's long story but just go with it." Vane pleaded.

"Maybe you could have explained." Shaiden suggested.

"What that Vane/Michael is my boyfriend." Faetal said.

"What?" Gildar questioned.

"Nothing cousin, nothing." Faetal said hoping that he didn't hear what she said.

"No, you said that Dwane there was your boyfriend." Gildar said starting to yell.

"Listen dude…" Vane was saying but was interrupted by the fact that Gildar had jumped on Vane and the pair was fighting. The girls were trying to break up the fight while the boys were chanting fight.

"Go in Gildar, punch him." Kook shouted out.

"Jump on him Vane!" Skabb shouted.

"Boys, please stop." Faetal begged.

Gildar and Vane just kept on fighting; it was hard to say who was winning.

"Stay away from my cousin." Gildar yelled while fighting.

"It's not my fault she lied." Vane yelled back trying to explain the whole story.

"Enough." Knightriss boomed at the top of her voice, "Stop fighting."

Gildar and Vane stood up and obeyed Knightriss.

"Kook, take Gildar up to his room to calm down." She ordered.

Kook obeyed Knightriss and he and Gildar left the room and went up the stairs where they met Edda.

"Hey." She said, "Are Faetal and Michael down there?"

"Yeah." Kook replied.

"Thanks." Edda thanked and wandered down the stairs.

"Who's Michael?" Gildar asked.

Edda found Faetal and 'Michael' down in the kitchen; she was going to enter but stopped and decided to stay by the door out of sight. Vane was standing against the kitchen table with a pierce lip. Faetal came over with a cold ice pack and pushed it against the lip.

"Oww." Vane exclaimed.

"Sorry." Faetal said quietly.

"It's fine; I'm just being a baby bear." Vane said trying to cheer up Faetal, who laughed at the comment.

"Sorry about Gildar, he is a bit over protective about the people he cares about." Faetal explained.

"You don't say." Vane replied back removing the ice pack from his pierce lip.

"Thanks for what you did earlier." Faetal said putting the ice pack back on his lip, "I know it probably wasn't the easiest thing to do."

"What? Standing up to Edda." Vane said.

"No kissing me." Faetal said, "Especially when that lot came in."

"Yeah wasn't the best timing, hang on is Edda leaving to day?" Vane asked slightly happy.

"She's leaving this afternoon." Faetal explained taking the ice pack away.

Vane nodded, his left arm was badly bruised, and it hurt whenever he moved it.

"Gildar messed you up pretty good." Faetal said examining him,

"Yeah I know, I was there." Vane said slightly hissing when Faetal touched his arm.

"Sorry." Faetal mouthed and went to the freezer to get another ice pack.

Vane flinched a bit but soon adjusted to the pain of his arm. Faetal held it in place.

"You should go and see where Edda is." Vane said holding the ice pack as well.

"She'll be fine." Faetal said wanting to remain where she was, "She'll be boasting about something to someone."

Vane let go of the cold ice pack, Faetal held it against his arm for a few minutes then said he could go. Vane left quietly to find the other defenders; he didn't notice Edda was hiding there; she sneaked off and quietly went upstairs to her room. Vane found Skabb and Tinkor in the living room.

"Hey guys." Vane said sitting down.

"Hey Vane, that doesn't look good." Skabb commented.

"Well Gildar's as strong as he looks." Vane said, "Oh and thanks for the notice about going to Spain."

"We gave you notice." Tinkor said, "We told Faetal."

Vane looked confused, "When did you tell Faetal?"

"A few weeks ago." Skabb replied trying to find the remote, "She knew."

Vane was now confused, surely if Faetal knew then she would have told him, why wait until now for a postcard. There was nothing special happening except… Then it clicked Vane knew exactly why Faetal didn't tell him, he left the living room in order to hunt down Faetal.

"Faetal!" Vane shouted around the castle, "Faetal!"

Faetal came into the prep room when he shouted for the 5th time.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that the others were going to Spain?" Vane asked hoping he would get an answer.

"They didn't tell me." Faetal answered back but it was clear by her facial expression that they did.

"Skabb and Tink just told me." Vane argued.

"Okay, so I forgot they told me. Is it such a bit deal?" Faetal asked then turned to leave.

"Yeah, it is because Edda could have visited any time but you chose when the defenders were away." Vane said answering her question.

"Edda, is a very busy women, she can't visit all the time." Faetal argued back.

"That's why she came for these past few days instead of straight away when the defenders left one week ago, not that I notice to be fair." Vane said.

"So what if I planned this?" Faetal asked now getting really angry at Vane's questions and answers.

"You told all those lies and you knew about the lies so why did you pick me to be your boyfriend why didn't you ask Edda, to come round when Kook or Thorne was about and one of them could have been Michael, why did it have to be me?" Vane explained.

"BECAUSE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!" Faetal screamed at him, "You understand why I do things when the others don't. Remember the attacker Robbie, whose mother made him attack here. We both pretended to be his mother, so you understood why I did it, Thorne just looked at us blank. I didn't care because you were doing it as well."

"So just because I understand why you lie doesn't answer why you chose me." Vane said.

"Because we work well as a team, I do all of the tricky stuff while you go along with it." Faetal answered, "None of the boys can do that without revealing the fact they don't know what they are doing."

"Why didn't you just come clean and explained to me?" Vane asked.

"Because you wouldn't have gone along with it, I know you Vane, you just about went along with this and you barely knew anything about it. I can trust you to do things like this, I can trust you with my secrets and I guess I could possibly trust you with my life." Faetal answered.

Vane just stood there in silence, unsure of what to do or say next.

"It's been a laugh hasn't it. What about yesterday night for example, which was the best night of my life." Faetal told him.

"I thought I could trust you with telling the truth." Vane said quietly just so Faetal could hear, "But I guess I was wrong."

And with that he left.


	5. The store cupboard

Vane and Faetal ignored each other for the past few days. Edda left the castle which Vane was delighted about although she did find out about the lie, and guess which two defenders gave it away.

"So Edda." Kook said to her, "How long have you known Faetal?"

"Since we were children, she tells me everything." Edda exclaimed.

"Shame she doesn't do the same to me." Gildar moaned, "I can't believe she is dating that Dwane person."

"Michael." Edda corrected.

"No Vane." Kook corrected her back.

"Yeah, Michael was her ex-boyfriend they broke up months ago." Gildar explained.

"I see." Edda said leaving the defenders in order to find Faetal.

When Edda found Faetal, she explained everything to her about the fake boyfriend and why she lied in the first place. Edda forgave her then 2 hours later left the castle.

Back to present times:

Vane was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when Faetal entered hoping that she could talk to Vane, he noticed that she had entered but didn't speak to her. She decided to sit down and wait until he was finished. After putting half of the mayo from the tub on his sandwich, he had finish and started to eat it.

"Vane." Faetal said quietly.

Vane didn't turn around. He just kept munching on his sandwich.

"Vane." Faetal said a little louder, "Vane please turn around."  
Vane munched on his sandwich a little faster.  
"Vane!" Faetal said nearly shouting then thought of something that would get his attention, "Papa bear please just hear me out."

Vane sighed at the name and turned around to face Faetal, he gave her a yes look while still eating his sandwich.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you but then you probably wouldn't have gone along with it and then I wouldn't know what to do." Faetal explained, "Edda and I are still a little frisky."

"Yeah, well you didn't have to carry her 6 heavy bags down the stairs then have a door slammed in your face." Vane told her.

Faetal smiled at Vane, she had got him talking to her even if it was just a little sentence.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to." Faetal said uncertainly.

"Yeah." Vane said unconvinced the remembered he was meant to be ignoring her, so turned around and finished off his sandwich.

Faetal sighed; at least she had managed to get 2 sentences out of him today which was more than she got from him in the past few days, she left the kitchen and went into the living room, where she saw Medeva.

"Heya Girl." Medeva greeted joyfully.

"Hey." Faetal said quite glum.

"What's up girl?" Medeva asked concerned.

"Vane won't speak to me." Faetal explained, "Well I got 2 sentences from him just now."

"Well that's better than nothing." Medeva said.

"I know but its nice just talking to him even if it's about food." Faetal said.

"You need to make it up to him." Medeva said.

"How can I? He just ignores me." Faetal said leaving to go up to her bedroom.

Medeva sighed to herself but then had an idea that could possibly help them.

Later that day:

"Faetal, can you help me carry the buckets of slime down from the store cupboard?" Medeva asked.

"Sure." Faetal mumbled getting up and going to the store cupboard.

"Hey Vane." Skabb yelled going into Vane's bedroom, "Can you help me carry something's from the store cupboard to the moat?"  
"Sure bro." Vane said getting up and following Skabb.

Vane noticed that Medeva was outside the store cupboard.

"They're just in there Vane." Medeva said pointing inside the cupboard.

Vane went into the cupboard and saw Faetal with slime buckets in her hand. She looked up and noticed he was here.

"So Medeva has got you doing this as well." Faetal commented.

Vane nodded and started to get the slime buckets, suddenly they heard the store cupboard door slam. Vane handed the buckets to Faetal and went to see what was going on. Vane pressed the door handle down but nothing happened, the door wouldn't open. Vane then realised that it was locked.

"Skabb, Medeva. This isn't funny!" Vane shouted, he waited for a bit but nothing happened then he returned to Faetal, "They've locked us in."

Faetal sighed and put the buckets of slime down in the floor, "So what are we going to do?"

Vane shrugged his shoulders and sat down with his back leant against the wall. Faetal copied him. The pair sat there in silence for a few minutes until Faetal decided to break it.

"Vane." Faetal said, "Can I explain?"

Vane shuffled around a bit but didn't speak; Faetal just took it as a yes.

"Listen the last thing I wanted to do was destroy our friendship but it seems that I've done that to both you and Edda. Edda and I will never be the same again and I don't mind. I just want our friendship back the way it used to be." Faetal explained, "I only lied so I could impress Edda."

Vane stayed silent then spoke, "Our friendship will never be the same."

Faetal turned to look at him and sadly sighed, "I'll go and try to open the door."

"Wait, let me explain." Vane said making Faetal sit back down, "I meant that in a good way, we weren't really good friends before and we got closer as I had to pretend to be Michael and I know more about you so…"

Faetal smiled happily at Vane then hugged him, "Thank you for understanding."

"It's cool." Vane said hugging her back, "Are you hungry? I'm hungry."

Faetal laughed at his comment, "I am a bit. I'm glad Edda's gone now, I don't know what would have happened if the defenders hadn't come back now."

"We would probably still be acting as a couple." Vane said.

"Maybe it wouldn't have been that bad." Faetal said.

"Maybe? Come on me being your boyfriend wasn't that bad." Vane exclaimed, "I defended you when you needed it."

"I know." Faetal said.

Vane got up and looked around the small store room, seeing if there was anything interesting around. Vane found an old splat-bow fully loaded.

"Hey Faetal, see if you can splat the door down." Vane said passing the splat-bow to her.

Faetal stood up and aim the splat-bow at the door handle and started to splat it, nothing happened.

"Vane, it's still locked." Faetal told him.

Vane kept looking around for anything that might help them. Faetal came to help him. The pair heard the door become unlocked. Medeva stood their smiling.

"Heya guys." Medeva said acting like nothing happened.

"Why did you lock the door?" Faetal asked.

"What? I did no such thing." Medeva said acting innocently.

Faetal and Vane left the store room and went down into the kitchen to get something to eat. Vane made himself and Faetal a sandwich as they missed dinner. Faetal sat down at the table and waited for Vane. He passed her the sandwich and started on his. When he finished making his sandwich, he turned around and found out that Faetal had already finished hers.

"You were hungry." Vane noticed.

Faetal smiled at him but he noticed that Faetal was still sad about something.

"You okay?" Vane asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Faetal said looking happy.

Vane nodded then started to eat his sandwich. Faetal got called to defend the castle, she got up off the chair, still looking sad but before she went she walked over to Vane and kissed him on the cheek.

"See ya Papa bear."

"See ya mama bear." Vane said shocked.


	6. Pain and hurt

**A/N: Hey sorry for the wait, I was on holiday with the school. So here's the next chapter.**

Faetal was on the splatzooka, she was currently waiting for the last attacker to shout out their battle cry, and while she was waiting Faetal was thinking about what she did. Maybe she went a bit too far kissing Vane on the cheek, but then again he did kiss her on the lips, then again that was because Edda was closing in on them. She had grown closer to Vane within the past few days and maybe just a tiny bit…

"Faetal, splat the attacker!" Skabb shouted over from the water cannon.

Faetal came out of her thoughts and splatted the last attacker down into the moat. After that Faetal left the moat and went back inside the castle and ran up to her room to rest until the final night time round.

"Faetal!" A voice shouted.

Knightriss came into her room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What happened out there?" She asked.

"I don't know Knightriss, I was distracted." Faetal admitted.

"Well don't get distracted later in the final round." Knightriss warned, "I've paired you with Vane on the cannons."

Faetal felt a little spark of happiness enter her heart. Maybe she could talk to him properly as they hadn't had a chance to talk that much. Once again her thoughts were interrupted but this time from whispering coming from the corridor. She tip toed to her bedroom door to eves drop into their conversation.

"So are you and Faetal going out?" A deep voice said.

"What! Of course not bro." A very clear voice said.

Faetal knew straight away that it was Vane and Thorne speaking.

"Then what was that kiss about?" Thorne asked.

"Listen I had to kiss her to prove to Edda that we were a 'couple'" Vane explained.

"So you don't like her then?" Thorne questioned.

"What! No I don't like her, she needed help and I helped her that was all." Vane told him, "End of I don't fancy Faetal."

Faetal crept away from the conversation. The spark of happiness in her heart had turned into pain and hurt. She clambered onto her bed and turned on her side and hugged the fluffy red pillow. She felt herself fall asleep.

Faetal found herself on her bed in her bedroom, she thought that she had woken up so she left her bedroom and went into the kitchen where she found Edda.

"Hey Edda." Faetal greeted confused.

"Hello Faetal." Edda greeted back, "Have you met my boyfriend?"

Faetal shook her head and a man with blonde shiny hair with bright blue eyes came and stood next Edda.

"Hey Faetal, I'm George." George greeted, "Edda's boyfriend."

"Hi." Faetal said back.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Edda asked.

"I don't have one." Faetal admitted.

The couple left and muttered she doesn't have a boyfriend poor her and she has probably made one up to fool her parents. Faetal left the room almost in tears. Suddenly she heard a shout call her to defend the castle. She was told by Gildar to control the splatzooka. A few minutes later the attacker came.

"My girlfriend made me come on this show." They shouted.

Faetal stayed quiet while splatting the attacker but they were smart and kept questioning her about her love life.

"So where's the boyfriend?" They taunted.

After that 9 more attackers came and asked the same thing, Faetal decided to stay strong and not cry in front of them. When the final round came, all of the attackers were taunting her all at the same time.

"No one loves you." They all shouted together, "You're alone."

"I'm not alone." Faetal muttered to herself over and over again.

Then she felt shaking and someone calling her name over and over again.

"Stop it!" She yelled, "Let me go!"

She yelled it over and over again until she realised that Shaiden was shaking her.

"Faetal!" Shaiden shouted.

She woke up and realised that it was all a nightmare, she turned around to Shaiden.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "You don't look well and you were shouting."

"Actually, I don't feel that well." Faetal lied.

Shaiden sped off somewhere, 2 minutes later she appeared with Medeva and Knightriss, who examined her.

"Are you sure you don't feel well my dear?" Knightriss asked.

Faetal nodded.

"I don't think she should do the final round Knightriss." Medeva said.

"I'll get Kook to fill in." Knightriss said and with that she left with Medeva and Shaiden following.

Faetal layed back down and hugged the pillow again. A few minutes later she heard the attackers and defenders shouting. Faetal doesn't lie that often, the only reason was so she didn't have to face Vane after what he said to Thorne. 30 minutes later the shouting stopped and she heard her fellow defenders enter the castle and complain and complain about the attackers the she heard someone shout for Vane. Just after someone shouted Faetal heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Enter." She said in her sick voice.

Medeva came in and sat on the edge of the bed looking at Faetal who turned around to face her.

"Are you feeling better girl?" She asked.

Faetal shook her head. Medeva talked to her for a few minutes the left. Faetal tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. She didn't want to risk having another nightmare. A couple of minutes into her trying to get to sleep she heard another knock at the door. She couldn't be bothered to say enter so Faetal pretended to be asleep. She heard them enter anyway and they sat on the edge of her bed.

"Faetal." Vane whispered, "Faetal."

Faetal decided to act asleep as she didn't want to talk to Vane.

"Vane hurry up!" She heard someone say in a grumpy tone.

She heard Vane sigh then she heard him writing something down and leaving it next to her. Once she heard him shut the door, her eyes opened immediately and she picked up the note.

_Faetal,_

_Sorry to hear that you're ill. Hope you get better. I have to go away for a few days or a day depends on how bad the situation is. Pops is ill and mama wants me there. Sorry I have to leave you. _

_Going to miss you loads._

_V x_

_P.S: Left you a little prezzie in case you miss me loads. It's by your bed._

Faetal stared at the note for a while, she wanted to squish the note up into a ball and chuck it in the bin but she didn't instead she place it done on the table next to her bed, she then remembered that he had left her a present by her bed. She leant down and picked up an item of clothing. It was one of Vane's hoodies. Faetal then remembered something about it getting colder during the next few days. She neatly folded it and placed it gently on her bed as if it was a very fragile object and left her bedroom to talk to the other defenders. Her fellow defenders were talking about the recent attackers when she came down the stairs. The others noticed that Faetal had joined them and asked if she was feeling better. She nodded and started to join into the conversation. A few hours later the defenders had dinner then the phone rang. It was Vane, Skabb was talking to him. The barbarian shouted to see if anyone wanted to speak to him. Faetal was going to say yes but then remembered that she was mad at him so didn't speak to him.

"Right Vane said that he should be back by tomorrow evening." Skabb told the others.

Faetal nodded and left the room.

"One night to go." She told herself, "Then Vane will be back."

But nothing could prepare her for what was going to happen tomorrow night.


	7. The question

**A/N: I have some bad news. Splatalot season 2 has ended in the U.K (runs off to cry) but luckily they are showing season 1, (Stops crying and cheers).**

Vane was currently sitting in his parents' house on the sofa, luckily he was going back to the castle this evening in a way he was glad he lived only 1 hour away from it. He was flicking through the channels while eating a mayo sandwich. His dad had caught a very bad cold and as usual everyone was over reacting about it because of his old age. He might have told a small lie to his parents saying that he needed to be back at the castle this evening.

"Vane!" He heard his mother shout, "Come up here."

Vane put down his mayo sandwich and got up off the sofa and slowly made his way up stairs to his parents' bedroom.

"Yes Mama." Vane said.

"Your father wants a word." She told him.

Vane slowly made his way over to his father.

"Pops." Vane said sitting down.

"Vane." His father said, "I need you to listen closely."

Vane leaned in closer.

"If I don't make it…" He was saying, Vane rolled his eyes, "I want you to know the secret to the best sandwich."

"I already know it Pops; I read your diary and recipe book." Vane admitted.

"You little… fine you can go." His father ordered.

Vane went back down stairs to finish off his sandwich. Vane picked up his sandwich when he heard a knock at the door. Vane sighed and left his sandwich. He walked over to the door and opened it, to his surprise it was Gildar with Kook.

"Vane, you need to come back." Kook said desperately.

"Listen it's important." Gildar said.

~Ooooo~

1 hour 30 minutes earlier at the castle:

Faetal couldn't wait until Vane came back. Yes she was still mad at him but she still wanted to be his friend. She took off the hoodie; Vane lent her for the time he was away. She entered his bedroom and placed the hoodie back on his bed neatly. She left his bedroom door a little bit and made her way down stairs to watch some TV.

"Faetal, come in here." She heard Ballista call.

Faetal turned off the TV and entered the main room where Ballista and Crocness were talking about something.

"Hey Faetal." Ballista greeted happily.

"Hey." Faetal said confused, "What do you want?"

"We just wanted to have a girly chat." Crocness said sitting down.

The trio started to have a girly chat about make-up, defending and boys.

"So tell us about Michael." Ballista said filing her nails.

"He was okay. He was sweet kind of romantic but he had a big ego bigger than Gildar's actually." Faetal explained.

"So is that why you ended it?" Crocness asked.

"No he dumped me actually." Faetal said.

"Oh." Ballista said quite confused.

Meanwhile in the other room:

"So Michael what brings you here to the castle?" Skabb asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to see Faetal." Michael said.

"Why? I thought you two were history." Thorne said.

"Well I want to ask her something." Michael said while checking his hair in the fridge.

~Ooooo~

Back at Vane's parents' house:

"What's happened?" Vane asked concerned.

"Listen we have to go, we'll explain on the way." Kook said.

Vane rushed up stairs to get his things and he said goodbye to his parents the left the house with Gildar and Kook. The trio got into the car and sped off towards the castle.

"Why am I needed?" Vane asked.

"Listen, when we get back something will happen and we need you to stop it." Gildar explained.

"What's going to happen?" Vane asked.

"I can't say but you have to be there." Kook replied.

~Ooooo~

1 hour ago at the castle:

"Seriously?" Tinkor asked.

"Yes, I'm certain." Michael replied gleaming.

Gildar pulled Kook out of the room.

"I can't let that happen especially with him." Gildar whispered.

"Well what are we going to do?" Kook asked.

"I know we need to find Dwane." Gildar said.

"Why?" Kook asked.

"Because he can help." Gildar said, "Michael."

Michael popped his head round the door

"Wait until we come back, we need to get someone." Gildar told him and with that he and Kook left the castle to find Vane.

They got into the splat car and drove off at high speed in a hurry to go and get him.

1 hour 40 minutes later:

Faetal, Ballista and Crocness were still having a girly chat and now Medeva had joined them and was talking about her current hair style.

"Faetal we have something to tell you." Ballista said happily.

"What is it?" Faetal asked suspiciously.

"Well someone is here to see you." Medeva said.

Ballista and Crocness pulled Faetal into the living room. The boys minus Gildar and Kook were in their talking in a circle for some reason.

"Guys." Ballista shouted above their voices.

The boys turned around with a smile on their face.

"What is going on?" Faetal asked.

Michael appeared in-between Skabb and Tinkor.

"Michael what are you doing here?" Faetal asked shocked.

"I needed to explain." He said, "I made a mistake, I should have never dumped you, it took me all this time to realise this but I think I still love you."

Faetal stood their speechless and watched Michael explain.

Back in the car:

"Dudes, slow down." Vane pleaded, "What's the rush?"

"Listen all we can tell you is we need you their immediately before it's too late." Gildar said driving as fast as he could.

"But why do you need me?" Vane asked even more confused.

"Because you can stop it." Kook said again, "Trust us."

Vane then remained quiet for the remaining 5 minutes in the car. Gildar and Kook were panicking even more.

"Listen he said he would wait for us." Gildar said.

"Yeah but he didn't promise." Kook said.

Vane tried to figure out what was happening between the two defenders. When they finally arrived the castle, Gildar stopped the car immediately. Kook and Gildar literally jumped out of the car and pulled Vane out.

Meanwhile in the castle:

"Faetal, I need you to know I love you." Michael said again.

Faetal still stood their speechless and everyone was staring at the pair.

"Faetal." Michael said crouching down, "Will you marry me?"

Just at the time Gildar, Kook and Vane rushed into the room. Gildar and Kook looked slightly less panicked then Vane walked in and noticed that Michael was proposing to Faetal. He looked over at Faetal, who turned around to look at him.

"Faetal what do you say?" Michael asked.

Faetal's gaze stayed on Vane.

"Faetal." Michael said louder, "What's your answer, yes or no."

Faetal turned back around but when she did she noticed the F necklace around her neck. She remembered the night that Vane bought it for her. She turned by this time the other defenders had quickly slipped away so it was just Vane, Faetal and Michael. She gazed down at her necklace then at Vane quickly then turned her head back to Michael.

"Faetal, will you marry me?" Michael asked again, "What do you say?"


	8. Confused feelings

"I just didn't know what to do." Faetal said.

The physiatrist looked at her and took notes, "I'm not surprised. Can you tell me how you and Michael broke up?"

"Well, he just broke up with me. He said that it wasn't working out so he just dumped me." Faetal explained.

Faetal was currently at a physiatrist because well Michael proposed to her.

~Ooooo~

1 hour earlier:

"Faetal, I'm still waiting." Michael said.

Faetal just stood there unsure of what to do. She had Vane watching her on the left and Michael down on one knee on the right. The proposal had been a complete shock as they weren't dating. Yes a few months ago she said she loved him but that had all changed.

"I have to go." Faetal said running out of the room and castle leaving Michael confused.

~Ooooo~

"And 5 months later he comes back as a complete shock and proposes?" The Physiatrist asked.

"Well yes, when the others said they had a surprise for me, I defiantly wasn't expecting that." Faetal exclaimed.

"Can we talk about your job?" The Physiatrist asked.

"If we must." Faetal replied politely.

"So you defend a castle. Am I right?"

Faetal nodded to the question.

"How often do you defend the castle?" The physiatrist asked.

"Umm well there are 12 of us and only 6 are needed so that makes it 3 days a week because attackers don't come on Sundays." Faetal explained.

"Any random days or set days?"

"Well that depends on Knightriss, if someone isn't in her good books then she would make them defend 2 days flat but if they are in her good books then it's alternate days." Faetal explained, "To be honest I get along with her."

"So set days then." The physiatrist concluded, "Did Michael know about these set days?"

"Yep he knows I made it clear at the start about my job."

"You said at the beginning of the session you are here because you are confused about your feelings. How come?"

"Well actually it's all Michaels fault. Basically my friend was coming to visit and she still thought that we were together but we weren't so I asked my friend Vane to pretend to be Michael." Faetal told her.

"So why didn't you tell her the truth?" She asked.

"I did in the end but I am well known for my truth telling." Faetal said, "Also she has everything except a boyfriend…"

"So to you it felt like a competition, you needed to say you had a boyfriend to make yourself sound better."

"Well if you put it like that then yeah." Faetal replied.

"Can I just ask you why you picked Vane and not the others, because I'm sure there are other boys in your castle?"

"There are but they were on holiday to Spain, so Vane was the only one around." Faetal explained.

"I see so is that why you invited you friend round because nobody was there to say otherwise."

"Yes, I didn't want anyone telling her the truth." Faetal Said.

"Then again why didn't you invite her when the other defenders were here then you would have had some more boys to choose from."

"I know but Vane's friendly and I kind of figured that he would say yes." Faetal explained.

"Okay, do you know what Faetal; I'm going to be honest with you." The physiatrist said, "I think you're hiding something from me, I think your hiding it from yourself as well because you're too afraid to admit it."

"I don't know what you mean?" Faetal asked.

"I think you do? Why didn't you tell your friend that maybe Michael couldn't make it or that he was coming round in a few days?"

"Because that would be more lies." Faetal said.

"Do you know what I think?" The physiatrist said, "I think you asked Vane to pretend to be Michael because you wanted see what it would be like having Vane as your boyfriend but you're too scared to ask him out in case you get hurt, that's why you didn't confess to your friend, you came up with that scam so you could get close to Vane and feel like his girlfriend without getting hurt like you did with Michael."

Faetal sat there speechless.

"Tell me if you still love Michael because you said earlier that a few months ago that you did, then why didn't you say yes straight away?"

Faetal sat there for a few moment while the scene played through her mind then it was obvious so obvious even Gildar spotted it.

"I didn't say yes because of Vane." Faetal admitted, "But I love Michael."

"Really, do you? Are you completely sure you love him?"

Faetal looked at the physiatrist, "No I don't love him. I'm now really confused, what does this mean?"

The physiatrist looked at Faetal, "Our time is up, I hope you had a good session and I hope everything gets sorted out."

"What you can't leave it there." Faetal begged.

Faetal finally agreed that she would leave confused about her feelings. She left and headed straight to the castle. She glad she had walked as it gave her time to think. She looked around then remembered this is where Vane brought her for the evening out; it looked completely different in the day. She passed the restaurant that Vane likes.

5 minutes later she made it to the castle, she stopped just before door. She took a deep breath and opened the castle door. To her surprise it was quiet no one was waiting for her to arrive back. She could hear voices in the kitchen; she tip toed up to the kitchen door and listened in.

"Why didn't she say yes?" She heard someone ask.

"Because she doesn't like them why else would Kook and I go and get Vane." Gildar said.

"Well sorry, we didn't know, we were trying to distract her." It was clearly Ballista.

Faetal decided to leave the conversation and go down to the prep room, luckily it was empty. She sat down on one of the chairs and looked at the 2d model of the castle. She didn't hear Michael come down. She only noticed when she saw a shadow appear over the table.

"Oh hi." Faetal greeted.

"Hey Faetal." Michael greeted back, "You know I can be patient I will wait for an answer."

"I know but I need to sort something out first." Faetal said standing up and leaving the prep room.

She quietly made her way through the castle and up the stairs where she found herself out side Vane's room. She knocked on the door hoping that he was in there. Faetal heard movement and the door opened. Vane stood there.

"Faetal." Vane said, "What do I own the pleasure?"

"Listen we need to talk." Faetal said.

Vane opened his door more indicating that Faetal can enter; she did and sat on his bed.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Vane asked,

"Listen I have been talking to a physiatrist." Faetal explained and Vane looked confused, "She kind of helped me figure out my feelings. "

"Okay."

"But first I need to know, yesterday I heard you talking to Thorne about me." Faetal said, "I hear you say you didn't fancy me."

Vane stood their quiet awkwardly, "Umm Faetal well…"

"Shush a moment." Faetal ordered, "Were you telling him the truth?"

"Yes." Vane replied.

Faetal nodded, got up and was about to leave the room.

"Wait." Vane shouted, "I was telling Thorne the truth, you and I aren't going out and I don't fancy you. I guess I like you, really like you but if you love Michael and say yes then I won't stop you."

Faetal smiled then left to see Michael, who was still in the prep room.

"Michael." Faetal said.

Michael stood up and walked over to Faetal.

"I have an answer." Faetal told him, Michael stood their quietly, "I can't marry you, I thought I loved you and you did break my heart when we broke up but then something happened and now…"

"I understand." Michael said unhappily, "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Michael left the prep room and the castle forever. As soon as he left Faetal ran back upstairs and knocked on Vane's door excitedly and loudly.

"Yes what is it dude?" Vane said opening the door, "Oh Faetal."

"I said no." Faetal told him, "So papa bear do you want to take mama bear out on a date and become her boyfriend?"


	9. Everyone knowing

"No." Vane stated at the door.

"No?" Faetal questioned, "Do you know what I have just been through I had to go to a very expensive physiatrist to sort out my feelings and I have just said no to Michael, why are you laughing?"

"Oh, you should have seen your face Faetal." Vane exclaimed, "It was very funny."

Faetal stood there with her arms crossed, clearly angry at Vane.

"Of course I'll go out with you." Vane confirmed still laughing.

Faetal smiled and hugged Vane, "Wait won't your cousin be upset?"

"Who Gildar? He'll have to live with it. Do you know he didn't realise I existed until my aunt said I was his cousin." Faetal told him.

"Seriously?" Vane asked.

"Anyway you are much cooler than him." Faetal said.

"Of course I am." Vane said, "I'm the coolest defender around."

"Also Vane." Faetal said, "I love you too."

After some chatting the couple went down stairs to watch some TV.

"So I guess you're my boyfriend now." Faetal stated.

"And I guess you're my girlfriend." Vane said.

Faetal took Vane's hand and pulled him to the sofa. The pair sat down and turned on the TV, to see if anything good is on. Medeva entered and noticed straight away that they were now a couple.

"Oh my splat!" She shouted, "You're together, that is so sweet girl."

"Shush, Medeva." Faetal whispered, "We don't want anyone to know yet, so keep it a secret please."

Faetal nodded smiling, "Oh I can call you Vanetal now!" and she left the rooming smiling.

"Great we already have a combined name and it's been 15 minutes." Vane stated.

~Ooooo~

Meanwhile in the kitchen:

"Oh my days Skabb and Tinkor." She said coming into the kitchen, "Do you know what I have just seen?"

"No Medeva, what?" Skabb asked.

"Oh I can't say it's a secret." Medeva remembered.

"You can tell us." Tinkor said, "We can keep a secret."

"Okay, you know Vane and Faetal?" She said, "They are now a couple!"

Skabb and Tinkor couldn't believe it but took Medeva's word.

"Really?" Skabb asked.

"Yeah, I call then Vanetal."

The 3 defenders happily discussed the newest couple. When Thorne entered the kitchen, he was currently taking a break from making slime.

"What is everyone so happy about?" He asked angrily.

"Vane and Faetal are a couple but don't tell anyone." Tinkor told him.

"We call them Vanetal." Medeva said.

"Oh great a happily couple, just what this castle needs." Thorne said leaving the kitchen and going back to his lab.

On the way he passed Gildar and Kook who looked like they were trying to play a prank on someone.

"What are you two up to?" Thorne asked suspicious

"Nothing." Gildar said.

"I guess you've heard." Thorne said.

"Heard what Thorny?" Kook asked.

Thorne glared at Kook, "That Vane and Faetal is a couple, they are now known as Vanetal." And with that he left the pair. Gildar was about to storm to see if this was true until Kook stopped him.

"Gildar, remember what the anger management man said, you need to keep calm and be happy for your cousin."

Gildar stopped in his tracks and took a deep breathe, "You're right, I will congratulate them later."

~Ooooo~

"So what's the plan for tonight papa bear?" Faetal said rubbing her nose against his like they did a week ago to trick Edda.

"I was hoping maybe go into town again." Vane said, "But if you keep doing weird things like rubbing our noses together then I was thinking maybe going back to that physiatrist again."

Faetal stopped rubbing their noses together, "Sounds good but do we count this one as our first date or our second date?"

"Okay confession time, when we went into town together last time it felt like you were my girlfriend especially when I had to carry you up that hill." Vane confessed.

"Ahhh Vane that's so sweet." Faetal exclaimed, "Okay I guess I felt the same especially when you bought me this necklace.

Vane looked down and realised that she was still wearing her F necklace that he had bought her.

"So we are going into town then." Vane confirmed.

Faetal nodded and rested her head on Vane's shoulder, "Do you know I haven't felt this happy since I splatted my first attacker."

"That long? Why didn't you say anything?" Vane asked.

"I was happy but I wasn't this happy."

The pair was interrupted by Faetal's phone pinging, she lifted her head up and went to answer the message.

"It's from Edda; she has managed to get herself a boyfriend." Faetal told him, "Actually kiss me so I can take a photo of it and send it to her.

"It's not a competition." Vane told her.

"I know but still we both know what she is like." Faetal argued.

Vane agreed and kissed her; Faetal took the photo and sent it to Edda.

"Now who has everything?" Faetal said quite darkly."

"Okay, I can see you and Edda are no longer friends but rivals." Vane observed, "I hope this doesn't last a life time."

"Don't worry it's probably a tiff, it'll end."

~Ooooo~

Meanwhile the gossip had spread around the castle now everyone knew. As dinner time arrived everyone went to sit down at the table, everyone kept looking at the pair and they noticed.

"We're guessing you know." Vane said.

Everyone laughed and congratulated the couple. Most of the girls were screaming and saying how cute Vanetal sounded on them while the boys talked about slime and stuff when 5 of them did.

"Now listen Dwane, you better look after my cousin or there will be consequences." Gildar warned and Vane nodded.

Later on that day, everyone left Vane and Faetal go off on their date.

"So do you think we could last forever?" Faetal asked.

"I don't know, I hope so." Vane replied.

"So do I." Faetal agreed and the pair kissed as the fireworks exploded in the sky.

~Ooooo~

16 years later:

"And that is the story of the three bears." Vane said ending the story.

"No it's not." The bored 13 year old boy said sitting on the sofa, "That is the story of how you and mum got together and why you call me baby bear."

"So? The bears were mentioned." Vane argued with his son.

"Yes but only because you had to lie to that posh snob." The son answered back.

"Kyle." Faetal said addressing her son and entering the lounge, "Her name is Edda and she and her family are visiting tomorrow."

"Why are you and her still friends? After what dad has just spent the last two hours telling me, I would think that your friendship was over." Kyle said.

"Well friendships are strong bonds." Faetal told her son.

"And so are rivals." Vane added.

Faetal rolled her eyes and Kyle smirked at his dad's comment.

"Well it's been nice listening but we have to go." Kyle said standing up, "Dad promised me he would take me hunting."

"Vane!" Faetal exclaimed, "He is only 13!"

"Yeah but imagine Edda's face when we announce that Kyle caught the dinner." Vane said persuading her.

Faetal thought for a second then gave in. Kyle and Vane went to get ready. Kyle was taking his time.

"Come on Baby bear!" Vane shouted.

"That name will never go away."

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last unfortunately and it won't be up for some while as I'm going on holiday tomorrow but I will give you a spoiler. In the next chapter we will see how Faetal, Vane and Kyle deal with Edda's family.**


End file.
